


From Manhattan to West Egg

by pansy_poison



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, M/M, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison
Summary: Nick and Daisy travel to New York to meet their spouses arranged by their parents. But a mix up causes a change of plans.





	1. Tin Roof Blues

"Oh Nick" Daisy Fay swooned to her cousin as she fixed the bow tie around his neck. "You look splendid. Marvelous, even" She continued to gush while Nick just smiled and pulled back from her, sitting on the cream colored love seat in the Fay family's sunroom. It was fall, a wonderful time to watch the colorful leaves neglect their branches and float to the ground or allow the wind to captain their voyages across the land. 

 

The Carraways had arrived to the Fay residence early that morning. When the mail would arrive, both Daisy and Nick would know the address of who they were marrying. The Carraways and the Fays were similar in a lot of ways. Both clans had the same outlook: Whoever had the money, had the power. The parents had the money, the children had inheritance. Therefore the children were powerless so it was the parents who decided the fate of the children. That is the way it was and always would be.

 

Nick noticed Daisy was getting restless. Her hands were wringing, she paced and finally sat not so delicately beside him. She turned her body to face Nick. "We need this Nicky. You understand that, don't you?" She whispered. "You are a Yale man, a war hero, you deserve a bigger, better life than what they can grant you" Daisy murmured. Nick assumed she was talking about his parents. "Daisy, I am no war hero. I just fought there-" Nick tried to say but she was up pacing again. " _We_  deserve better, Nicky. I mean, look at that chandelier above us. Thats tin! Who decorates with scraps of tin?" Daisy exclaimed. Nick raised his eyebrows. "Daisy? Erm, thats platinum" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

But again, Daisy did not listen. It did not surprise him. The Fays were always like that, stubborn and self centered. Daisy joined him on the couch once more. "Do you know what Ms. Baker looks like?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at Nick. He shook his head. "No idea. What about you and Jay Gatsby?" He asked. Daisy sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I don't know either" She all but whimpered. Nick had never seen his cousin so distressed. There was something unnerving about knowing your spouse's location. You could tell a lot by their living area: Social status, income, introverted or extroverted.

 

There was an eerie few minutes of tense silence before a maid came in with a tray of tea and two envelopes addressed to the cousins. Daisy kindly thanked the maid and grabbed her envelope. She opened it carefully with the butterknife and read the letter. Her eyes lit up. "I'm going to Manhattan!" She cried excitedly. "I bet Jay has one of those beautiful penthouse apartments that looks over Central Park" She cooed, seeming to get lost in a daydream. She suddenly snapped out of it. "Well, come on, Nick, open yours!" Her voice was higher and more giddy now.

 

Nick picked up his envelope and opened it slowly. He took out the letter and read it. He frowned. "West...Egg? Is that a place?" He asked in confusion. "Thats New York too, Nick! We'll be so close! Though I am jealous. West and East Egg are for the millionaires. What do you think Jordan's doing to get money like that?" She hummed, just as curious as Nick. Daisy retrieved a few papers stapled together from her envelope. "Here's the contract" She smiled.

 

Nick took out his own, taking a pen from his jacket pocket while Daisy went to fetch one for her own. He read over the contract:

_I, ............ (Your first and surname) agree to join my spouse in holy matrimony,_

_in sickness and in health, until death do us part. As soon as I arrive at ....... (Your spouse's address attached to this letter),_

_We shall be pronounced wed and this contract will be activated._

After that, there was the rules and instructions about how to organize transport to said spouse's home. Nick signed his name at the bottom, giving consent to the marriage and requesting a maid to forward the form to the return address. Daisy returned when she knew Nick was done. "I thought you might want some quiet to read it over" She smiled warmly then clapped her hands together. "Brandy?" She offered. Nick sighed. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

*

 

Nick and Daisy decided they would travel the majority of the journey together, as it relaxed their nerves  and gave them time to arrange how they'd see each other. Daisy had a whole schedule made for the two of them. It was flattering how she was sentiment with Nick but he reminded her to spend time with her husband. The taxi pulled up outside quite lavish Manhattan apartments. Daisy pecked Nick on the cheek while an employee from the apartment building helped with her bags. "And where are you going sir?" The driver spoke. "West Egg. A large mansion beside a cottage and a beach-" "I know the one. Been to a few parties there, myself" The driver smiled fondly and drove Nick out of Manhattan, through the grimey Valley Of Ashes and into West Egg. The taxi drove through tall black gates and pulled up outside a castle-like mansion. Did Nick have the right house? "Could you hold on a moment?" He asked as he got out of the cab. "No problem, kid" Was the grunted response.

 

Nick walked up the steps and knocked on the large door. A butler answered. "Can I help you sir?" He asked with a frown. "Uh, yeah...is there a Jordan Baker here? I believe she is expecting me" Nick said, licking his lips. "Jordan Baker? There's a Ms. Baker in Manhattan, sir. Not here. I believe she lives in an apartment comple-" "Oh my god" Nick's eyes widened. Was Daisy with Jordan? "Are you expecting a Daisy Fay?" He asked slowly. The butler nodded. "How do you know that sir? Are you alright?" The butler, Edgar, asked. Nick shook his head. "I-I'm supposed to be with Jordan and-and Daisy here" He said with a wide, panicked gaze. 

 

A voice sounded from behind Edgar. "No need to fret, old sport. This can be sorted" Edgar stepped out of the way, revealing a man not much older than Nick, his smile reassuring, his eyes gentle. He wore a white shirt, light pink suspenders and white slacks. Certainly not dressing for fall. "Edgar, take my friend's bags from the cab, won't you? Give him a cheque from me" He spoke, patting the butler on the back as he got to work. He offered Nick his hand to shake. "Jay Gatsby. I know Ms. Baker. A regular at my get togethers. I didn't catch your name" Gatsby said, leaning toward Nick as if he was scared to miss his name. "Nick. Nick Carraway" He said with a wobbly smile. 

 

Jay pulled Nick into the house and guided him upstairs to the library. "Have a seat, Nick. I'll sort this business out right now. Help yourself to a drink. It will calm your nerves" Jay smiled. Nick would usually politely decline but he was freaking out. He went to the mini bar and poured a glass of scotch, sipping it and sitting down again. He hardly listened as Jay spoke to Jordan. It was just his luck for this to go wrong. "....Alright. Thank you, Ms. Baker. Goodbye" He said kindly and hung up. "Good news is Daisy and Jordan are together" He grinned. "Bad news is I gotta get the law involved" He sighed and shook his head. Nicks winced at that. "God, I'm sorry about all this. I'll figure it out. I'll stay in a hotel tonight or something" he said. "Well, I can recommend a few if you wish. There's the-" There was a knock at the open door before Jay could finish. It was Edgar. "A word, sir?" He asked. Gatsby nodded, excused himself and left the room with his butler.

 

"If I may interject, this could not be resolved and, in worst cases, he could be your spouse" Edgar spoke slowly. Gatsby frowned. "Where are you going with this?" He asked suspiciously. "Perhaps, sir, you could allow him to stay here. If our worst case scenario comes to that, maybe a friendship with Mr. Carraway would ease the tension. Do you recall why you agreed to this marriage, sir?" Gatsby nodded then sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Thank you, Edgar" He smiled at the butler and returned to the library. Nick was no longer in his seat but looking at the books behind the chair. "A fan of literature, old sport?" He asked softly. Nick smiled. "I used to be. When I was a writer" he shrugged, not taking his eyes off the books.

 

"A writer? That's impressive" Gatsby was quite surprised to hear that Nick was once a writer. It intrigued him. "I'd love to hear more about it" He added. There was along pause. "Stay here tonight. A cab to town won't be cheap and hotels are still steep prices from summer months. There's plenty of room and things to do" He offered. 

 

Nick bit his lip at the offer. Gatsby was still a stranger. But he seemed harmless. And the house was warm despite the chilly October breeze. He turned around to Gatsby and smiled. "I'll stay." 


	2. Streams of Whiskey

Gatsby’s home was a lot bigger inside than it was outside. The tour made Nick’s head spin with the twists and turns and staircases they took, all while sipping scotch and listening to Jay’s interesting past. He went from being a sailor, to a fellow soldier in World War I, to an oxford man. Nick was stunned and intrigued. How could a single man accomplish so much? “So what do you do now? I mean, a resume like that is sure to land you a great job” Nick smiled. Jay smiled fondly at Nick and chuckled quietly to himself. 

“I feel that I can be honest with you, old sport” Jay said, his smile turning into a serious frown. “Come with me. I’d rather we spoke in here” Jay opened a door, letting Nick in first. As he moved past Gatsby, there was a moment where the two were hardly inches apart. Perhaps it was the alcohol but Nick felt blood rush to his cheeks. He quickly moved past Jay and into the room. It was a large bedroom that had a balcony that looked out to the sea, a small landing where clothes were neatly folded or hung and small rooms divided from the main area by a single silk curtain. In the center of the room was a king size bed. “This is your room?” Nick asked, turning to face Gatsby again.

“Yes, yes. Please sit” Jay spoke dismissively, gesturing to the bed. Nick sat while Jay stayed standing, pacing. “You remember the prohibition, don’t you old sport?” He asked, his voice rather grave compared to his previous excited tone. “How could I forget?” Nick smiled with a curious frown. “Well...at that point in my life, I was rather broke. I met a man by the name of Meyer Wolfsheim. He got me involved in the bootlegging business. All over New York, we were opening drugstores and selling alcohol over the counter. Illegally. Eventually, when the alcohol ban was lifted, these drug stores remained open. And, even now, the booze sold there is better than any liquor store you could find. So, money continued to come in” Jay explained. He rubbed his temple.

“So, you see, I am in some way a criminal. I do hope this does not puncture our connection, Nick” Jay said seriously. Even if he was fearful to admit it, there was a small spark between him and Nick. It was hard to ignore and yet, hard to comprehend. Gatsby never questioned his sexuality or embraced heterosexuality so it wasn’t easy coping with this new experience. 

Nick was listening intently to his ‘spouse’. “In the war, we did a lot of inhumane things. Things we would not do in the comfort of our homes. We do it to survive. As you did with your business. I do not see why I should judge you for survival” He said slowly, quite surprised as the words passed his lips. Nick was never a man to hold a grudge, but nor was he a man to trust so quickly. Gatsby had that impact on him. He was like the alcohol he sold: you’d know he was dangerous, and once you are indulged in him, your head is spinning, your mouth dribbling out truths and stupidity. And yet, you crave more. You crave the dizziness and the feeling of being three feet off the ground.

 

Jay smiled extravagantly. He took a step toward Nick, opening his mouth to say something but was cut short by a knock on the door. “Come in” Jay called coolly. Edgar entered. “I beg your pardon, sir. Ms. Baker has called and requested to join you and your spouse for dinner. She has also requested a plus one: Daisy Fay Baker” He spoke. Jay looked to Nick. “A double date could lighten up the evening, wouldn’t you say, old sport?”

 

The women arrived at the mansion an hour later, dressed in matching mink coats and talking rather excitedly to each other. Nick and Jay were in the lounge, conversing and reminiscing over the war. They stood as both Jordan and Daisy entered. Daisy swung her arms around Nick, hugging him tight. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay! I was so worried when I heard about the mix up” She all but wailed into Nick’s ear. He glanced at Jay who wore an amused smile with his eyebrows raised. He greeted jordan with a kiss to her knuckle before she sat herself on the couch. “Don’t crush the man. You just found out he’s safe” Jordan smirked and lit herself a cigarette. 

Daisy pulled back and sat by her wife’s side, taking the drink she was offered by Jay. Nick realised he was the only one left standing and quickly sat to avert attention from himself. “So Jay, I was able to contact our cupid friends and this whole mix up between you and Nick can be sorted. With the price of 400’000 dollars. You know, to shut the press up, avoid a court date, and so on” Jordan purred and exhaled the smoke. Gatsby cleared his throat. “I don’t think I will jump at that offer just yet” He said with a small smile. Nick could understand that. That was a lot of money to ask for. Jordan chuckled and looked at Gatsby knowingly. “Its not like you don’t have the money. Wouldn’t put a dent, or even move your bank account, Jay” She laughed lightly. Jay cleared his throat and gave Jordan a stern look. She raised her eyebrows and gave a Nick a sidewards glance, her rouge lips curving into a knowing grin. Ah, I see” She hummed, giving no context. 

Nick looked to Daisy for a reaction upon hearing about Gatsby’s money. But there was no reaction. Odd. Her focus was on Jordan, smiling when she smiled and making noises of agreement when she spoke. Nick felt his heart swell to see Daisy so naturally invested in somebody. He almost envied it.

 

Dinner ran by smoothly. Daisy telling stories about her and Nick’s childhoods while Gatsby listened dearly, more excited to hear about Nick than anything else. Daisy rambled and cooed to Jordan excitedly over things she wants to do while in New York. Nick noticed that Jordan only truly smiled to Daisy, giving Nick and Jay smirks and sly grins. She reminded Nick of a cat, taunting and knowing but never speaking and only has a few exceptions to her preying stare. Nick was quiet for a lot of dinner, trying to sort out his feelings for Gatsby. He was just as confused as his spouse. He only hoped him and Daisy would click. Maybe then, Nick’s feelings would subside and things could go back to the way they were.

After dinner, the four sat in the ballroom, talking, drinking and dancing while Klipspringer narrated the evening with harmonies even Mozart would envy. 

When Daisy and Jordan escaped to the powder room, Nick and Jay were left alone. Nick spoke first. “So Daisy. She’s great, right?” He tried, smiling at Jay, who grunted. “I suppose to some she would be, yes” He said. Nick frowned. “You don’t like her? Why, every man I’ve met has fallen for Daisy Fay” He said in disbelief. Jay smiled warmly and looked to Nick. “Perhaps those men look past real beauty” He said. Nick looked at Jay confusedly while the blond laughed. “You’re not great at hints, are you old sport?” He teased but before Nick could question it, the ladies returned. Daisy’s lipstick was smeared and makeup had been applied lazily to cover a red mark on her neck. Jordan sashayed behind her, not at all fased. “I hate to cut the evening short, gentlemen, but me and Daisy should return to town” She hummed.

The women left and Gatsby excused himself to his office, leaving Nick alone in the ballroom. It was lonely in such the big space, with his confusing thoughts of Jay booming through his skull. So he proceeded to drink. And drink. And drink. Before long, he was splayed out on the polished floor, unconscious and glowing in the moonlight.

 

Some time later, Jay retreated from his office, surprised to find Nick in the ballroom still and looking half dead. “Edgar” he called gently. The butler came to his side. “Open the doors for us on our way to bed” He murmured softly and crept into the ballroom. He removed his jacket and carefully picked Nick up, carrying him to their bedroom for their first night as a married couple.


End file.
